Even Though You're a Beater
by breathinginneverland
Summary: 'Is that what nice girls do? Sleep on Christmas eve?" Fred teased.' Take Fred Weasley, Winter Wonderlands and The Weasley charm and what do you have? A Cute Fred and Hermione Christmas story ending in letters and Christmas miracles. One-Shot.


Hermione Granger walked gracefully down the Hogwarts corridor. Her books clutched tightly against her chest and her wand stuck down in her boot just in case something strange happened. Her brown hair refused to stay calm in the winter wind as it would get caught in her mouth every second or so, this got on Hermione's nerves more than anything. The Gryffindor wanted nothing more but to get back to the common room, as it was Christmas Eve and tomorrow should would be hopping on a train to visit her parents. She was suppose to leave the night before like all the other students but she wanted to finish up as much school work as possible.

There was no student at all for another mile, it creeped Hermione out a bit but she figured she was safe enough to make it to the common room.

After a little while of walking, she made it towards the entrance. Stepping into the holiday warmth, something or someone covered Hermione's mouth, grabbing her by the waist and pulled her with much strength towards the ground. The pull felt too gentle to be an enemy but she struggled anyway. Her arms flew all over the place and she even tried biting the stranger a few times. By the time she was out of breath, they were be hide a tree a couple feet away from the original local.

"Bloody hell, Granger. Calm down." Hermione looked at the ginger, bewildered.

"Fred Weasley, what the devil do you think you're doing! Merlin's beard, you scared me! What are you doing here anyway! Every bodies gone!" Fred leaned against the tree, looking down on Hermione with a smirk. He was use to Hermione's rants by now and there wasn't really anything new to the yelling.

"It's Christmas eve, mum doesn't want us home till dinner tomorrow night, some sort of surprise or something." Hermione huffed. She was glad she knew who the stranger was but angry at Fred for pulling her away so harshly.

"Way in Magic sake would you pull me like that!"

"I thought we could have a little fun." Fred smiled, grabbing Hermione's wrist and dragging her deeper into the forest.

"Oh No!" Hermione stopped full force, even though Fred was stronger, he stopped for the second to please her.  
"I am not going anywhere with you at this time of night! I should be up in the common room, sleeping."

"Is that what nice girls do? Sleep on Christmas eve?" Fred teased.

"Yes. I don't know about you but I'd actually want some good nights rest, see I have to get up early to hop on the train to visit my parents for the holidays-"

"Sleep on the train." Fred interrupted, ignoring her constant calls to stop and calling him an ignorant fool. The were deep in the greenery now, you couldn't even see the school. Fred gripped his wand and smiled to himself, time to start the show.

"Fred, let me go-"

"You trust me don't you." Fred let go of her wrist, giving her the choice of staying or leaving. He turned his head and looked at her willingly, seeming like the look he gave her depended on if she stayed.

"Of course I trust you but-"

"It's Christmas Eve, have some fun." Hermione didn't think this was a good idea at all. She went with it anyway, this seemed important to Fred. No matter what her mind told her to do her heart completely passed over it.

Fred took a deep breathe and flicked his wand in the air, a shimmer of sliver dust came out, it lined all the nearby trees and made this magic in the air that only something from the heart could make. Cute, little snowflakes started falling and in a second everything became a winter wonderland. A snowman appeared to Hermione's right and a bunch of snow coated roses were on Fred's Left. Besides the snow, what seemed like pixie dust floated in the air. Hermione stared mindlessly, it was all so beautiful. It felt like she was standing in a fairytale, something she only read in books.

She stepped a little bit farther and Fred followed, Her arm extended forward, trying to catch a snowflake or two.

"You like it?' Fred laughed, watching Hermione stare breathlessly.

"Like it? Makes me think if you're really the prankster people put you up to be."

"Hey, just because I'm romantic doesn't make me lose my prankster skills."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Pretty girl, Christmas Eve. You're the smart one here, Hermione, come on." Hermione giggled, out of all people she wouldn't expect Fred to do this. Sure, he flirted with her time to time but that was all out of fun. He would flirt with everybody. Hermione thought about all the times he called her beautiful and left her little notes in her books, maybe it was more and she just wasn't seeing it like that.

Fred bent down slowly, putting his hands in the snow and balling it up. He threw the snowball at the back of Hermione's head. Hermione grabbed the back of her hair and turned around with an angry look on her face. Fred had an uneasy expression, maybe that ruined the moment completely.

Hermione's face went from day to night in a split second, making a snowball as quick as possible and throwing it at the ginger.

"Better Run, Weasley!" She yelled. For the next hour all the did was throw snowballs, hide from each other and kiss each other on the cheek every so often. Hermione liked it. She would never have thought of her ending up with Fred, tonight was magical though.

The dawn turned dust and chilly went to cold. The night was drawing to a close.

"Hermione! Stop! I bare gifts! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Fred dropped to both his knees, raising his hands in a "I surrender" pose. Hermione walked over all smiley and plopped down in the cold beside him. Neither cared that the snow was numbing their butts.

"Here." Fred pulled out a little blue box, handing it gently to Hermione. Hermione looked at him questionably, he ruffled his hair nervously and place his elbows on his knees.

Hermione opened it carefully, placed inside was a small golden bracelet.

"It was my mom's. She said that whenever I found a girl that I think was too good for me, give it to her, it will make her stay. I was kinda hoping it works." Hermione's fingertips circled the gold. It wasn't much, with the Weasley's not having much money but it was beautiful of what was be hide it. It came with love and that's what mattered. A few dents here and there but Hermione was head over heels in love with it.

"Fred, it's beautiful."

"Well, not beautiful but-"

"I love it." A small smile appeared on Fred's face, Hermione slid on the bracelet and she knew she was never taking it off.

"Hey, look, it's midnight." Fred said, listening to the distant sound of the Hogwarts clock chime, it does it every year on Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Fredrick." Hermione smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Fred tilted Hermione's chin and kissed her softly. Her lips moved in motion with his and surprisingly, Fred's lips were really soft.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before they pulled apart. Fred's cheeks were red as his hair. Hermione giggled and looked down at the snow, letting it slip through her fingertips.

"I must get back to the common room, I'm gonna be insanely tired on the train tomorrow." Fred stood up and extend his hand for his girl to take it. She gladly took it and as she stood up, Fred slipped his arm around her waist. They walked together, which took some time but neither complained.

They ended up in the Gryffindor Common room, getting a sketchy look from the Fat Lady but Fred didn't care.

"Well, this is where we part." Hermione sighed, letting go of Fred's hand and stepping on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek.

"This was a lovely night, madam." Fred bowed dramatically, pretending Hermione was a princess, although, Hermione was a princess in his eyes.

"Goodnight, Fred. She you very soon." Hermione walked to the girls dormitory, twirling to wave one last time.

"Not soon enough." Fred huffed, leaving to head up to his dormitory. He hoped deeply in his heart that the bracelet really did work, he wanted Hermione to stay.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up bright and early. By ten she was already an hour in on the train ride. She dosed off every 20 minutes of so but her thoughts were a tornado, as every time she woke up her eyes couldn't stop staring at the Christmas gift from the ginger. She wanted to see him again. After these couple of days with the rents, she was going straight to the Weasleys. She wasn't quite sure what overcame her with such love for the boy.

_'Maybe the bracelet really does have a charm' _Hermione smiled snuggly, drifting into another nap. This might have been the best holiday she's had in awhile.

* * *

"She already left, mate." George was sitting in the common room, browsing the Christmas edition of Witch Weekly and sipping on hot pumpkin juice.

"Dang!" Fred was running down the boys dormitory stairs, apparently not fast enough.

"Did you see her?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Of course." Their was a silence, as if George was teasing Fred. The look on Fred's face was priceless, George just casually sitting there.

"Did she..say anything...?"

"Nah." George replied, Saddness overwhelmed Fred.

"Oh." Fred nodded his head slowly and walked over to sit by George.

"But she did leave this note!" George laughed, pulling out a piece of parchment from his back pocket.

"Twit." Fred angrily stanched the parchment from his twins hands and excitingly opened it.

_Dear Fred,_

_I'll be at your house in three days. I think the bracelet's a keeper. and so are you. Even though you're a beater.  
_

_Merry Christmas xx  
_

_**Hermione Granger**  
_

_****_"Oh yeah, that's right. The Weasley charm still exist." Fred popped the collar of his plaid shirt, acting cool.

"Did you tell her that was the bracelet dad got mom with?" George questioned.

"She'll figure it out." Fred smiled.

Seemed like it was in the Weasley blood, to get a girl that was way to good for the boy. Fred Weasley was head over heels in love with Hermione Granger and Hermione Granger was head over heels in love with Fred Weasley.

Tis was a Merry Christmas, indeed.

* * *

Merry Christmas ya filthy animals. 3

Christmas one-shot for 2012.


End file.
